


Favorite record

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Song fic, based off of a fall out boy song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of the Fall out boy song Favorite record:Dan and Phil sir in an open feild and reminisce on their favorite records





	Favorite record

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dare!!! So this is my first fic for the Phandom and I am really excited!! So please enjoy!

It was the summer of 2009 and Dan and Phil had only been seeing each other for a few months, they were supposed to be home hours ago but Phil said he just wanted to drive to no where in particular and just stay there for a while and this is how Dan and Phil found themselves currently parked in Phil's old Lexus LS400 that used to belong to his dad, windows rolled down parked in the middle of a field somewhere in Manchester watching the sky turn a brilliant purple, Dan in shotgun and Phil in the drivers seat holding hands with Dan's head resting on Phil's chest listening to his heart beat. the only sounds that could be heard was there subtle breathing and nothing else and they were so madly in love.

"Dan?" Phil asked breaking the carefully woven silence, Dan hummed in response "did you ever have a record player?" Phil asked still looking out at the sky. Dan shifted his head so he was now looking up at Phil, "why do you ask?" "No reason," Phil continued "just wondering if you had any favorite records that's all." Dan stopped and thought for a second before coming up with an answer "Not in particular I guess I would just listen to pretty much anything. How about you, what were your favorite records?" "Umm, that's gotta be Rancid, Danzig was pretty good as well" "Oh my goodness, I love them!" Dan exclaimed "I used to get there songs stuck in my head for hours and I loved it. It used to annoy the crap outa my friends though, we would just be walking to when suddenly I would just start humming a rancid song then in seconds it would change to Danzig then back to rancid and so on."

Phil giggled softly causing Dan to smile to himself, what he wouldn't give to hear that laugh on repeat for the rest of his life. The car fell silent for a moment before Phil leant over to the cubbyhole on the opposite side of the car forcing Dans head to move from its spot on Phil's chest. After rummaging in the cubbyhole for a few moments Phil closed the cubby and leaned back holding two CD cases. Dan looked at the cases to realize they were CD's from both Rancid and Danzig.

He looked at Phil who was just smiling goofily holding the CD's up to show Dan and he was so cute and such a huge nerd and everything about this night was just so perfect and that's when it slipped, "I love you" Dan admitted not thinking about what he was saying the words just coming so naturally. Phil froze and that's when Dan realized what he had said. He started internally panicking, his thoughts going at a mile a minute thinking about how he was going to try to fix what he had just done. They had never said I love you to each other, they both with out it being spoken agreed that it was a sacred set of words, a promise that they would last for ever, to never stop loving each other, and now what if Dan just ruined everything by saying that, but it would be a horrible lie if he said that he didn't mean every one of the three words in that sentence, he truly did love Phil.

Dan was just starring at Phil's face searching for some kind of reaction when Phil broke into that dazzling smile that Dan adored so much, "I love you too Dan" Phil said leaning in slowly and giving Dan the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone it made Dan feel like someone had let off a butterfly farm in his stomach as he kissed back their lips moving in perfect sync, like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together, Phil eventually pulled away in a need for air, he pressed their foreheads together and looked into Dan's eyes and whispered "I really love you Daniel James Howell, forever."

After some more kissing Phil pulled back, turned the ignition of the car so the radio was playing, opened up the rancid CD and put it into the CD player getting out of the car running around to the passenger side where Dan was seated, opened up the door and with a hand outstretched he asked "May I have this dance?" Dan blushed deeply and took Phil's hand as they began dancing to the Music that was blearing out of the cars open windows. After a while the rancid album came to an end

"How are you doing?" Phil asked Dan quietly pulling him backwards and slowly sitting himself in the passenger seat, continuing to hold onto one of Dan's hands while inserted the other CD into the player. "I am doing absolutely perfect" Dan said pulling Phil back onto the field once he had the second CD playing. A little while into the third or forth song Phil let go of one of Dans hands and spun him out and in again, "Spinning just like an old Record" Dan said smiling up at Phil "My favorite record" Phil said kissing him once more like it was the last kiss they would ever share and it was magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dare!!! So that was that!! I am sorry it was kinda bad and very out of sequence from the song but that is just sorta how it played out. I have had this idea in my head for a while and I am really happy with the way it turned out! Feel free to comment your thoughts cause I love hearing from the people who have read my fics. Until next time BYE BYE!!


End file.
